


Influential Bird

by crunchymaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, kotonico, nobody ships them but i don't care, rarepair, rarepairs need more love tbh, rarest of rairpairs, reader discretion advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchymaki/pseuds/crunchymaki
Summary: Those who make a show or display of innocence are the least innocent of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no explanation for this.

“Nico-chan, is there somebody you like?"

Nico visibly stiffened, her eyes darting towards Kotori briefly before focusing on the task at hand. The two of them had stayed back after school and were working on the outfits that Kotori had designed. Nico coughed, shifting uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact.

"What's with that all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious is all. So, is there someone?" Kotori's attention was now on Nico and she wouldn't let it slide until she got her answer, she could tell that Nico was hiding something due to her behaviour around Kotori these past few weeks. Though Kotori had figured out the reason on her own, she wanted to hear it from the source herself.

"D-Don't be ridiculous. The world's number one idol has no time for petty things such as love. I have more important things to do." Huffed Nico.

Kotori placed her elbows on the table and leaned towards Nico, her eyebrows raised in mock surprise, "Oh, really now?"

Nick's cheeks burned, the ash haired girl was so close she could smell the faint scent of shampoo in her hair, strawberry she noted. Nico reached up to loosen her collar. When did it get so hot in here? The atmosphere of the room felt strange of all a sudden.

"Yes, of course there isn't. Nobody is worthy of my love and affection, I wouldn't just give it away to anybody. They have to be particularly special to win me over, but no such person exists so this conversation is basically pointless.“ Nico discreetly tried to distance herself from Kotori who seemed to be leaning even more into her personal space.

Kotori brought her finger up to her lips, as if in thought. "Win you over, huh?"

Nico gulped audibly, a little too loudly, much to her dismay. Kotori's close proximity was too much for her, she had to get out of here before she let her secret slip. Kotori could easily make her come undone without even so much as trying. Nico cursed herself for the effect the ash haired girl had over her. She was too gay for this.

The twin tailed girl cleared her throat. "I-I just remembered that there's something I've got to do. I have to go now, sorry." Nico abruptly stood up, picking her bag up from beside the table and making a run for the door. But before Nico could reach for the handle to make her escape, she was spun around and slammed against the door.

"K-Kotori-chan? What are you doing?" Squeaked Nico, completely taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Kotori placed her arms on either side of Nico's head, and pressed her knee between Nico's legs as she leaned in towards her ear.

"But you don't need to go, do you?" Whispered Kotori huskily against her ear, her hot breath making Nico shiver before she could stop herself. What’s gotten into her? Though Nico wouldn’t say that she disliked it, exactly.

"W-what do you mean?" Nico bit her lip as she felt Kotori slide her hand down her front. Nico was having difficulty forming coherent sentences, her mind slowly going blank.

"I know you like somebody. I'm not letting you leave until you admit it." Kotori cupped her cheek while placing a chaste kiss on the other. Nico's breath caught in her throat. _Oh, why now, of all times!_ There was clearly no way out of this. Nico sweated nervously.

"O-okay, fine! There is somebody I like, okay? Are you satisfied? Now let me go." Nico tried to shove Kotori away, but the persistent girl pressed her further against the door.

"Oh, but I'm not. You haven’t said who." Nico clutched her teeth, and turned her head to the side. Kotori took this moment of weakness to lean down and leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck. _Oh my God. She knows and yet she’s still making me say it anyway. I hate you Kotori-chan. I mean not really, but right now I sure as hell do!_ This wasn’t doing her gay heart any good.

"S-Stop." Whimpered Nico, she brought her arms up and placed her hands on Kotori's shoulders, pushing her back slightly as she struggled to catch her breath. She needed some time out, lest her heart exploded our of her chest. Nico took a deep breath and steadied herself.

“F-Fine. It’s you. Okay? It's always been you." Nico's face was on fire, she couldn't look Kotori directly in the eye. To hell with this girl and her ability to get what she wanted from people, she was just so damn cute and persuasive. It was oddly one of the qualities that attracted Nico to her junior to begin with. But her answer had set off an inherent switch inside Kotori’s head and with that she launched forward, grabbing Nico's face with both hands and kissing her hungrily, all the while pressing their bodies closer together, further trapping Nico against the door.

Nico tried to resist at first, but she knew it was futile. _Ah, fuck it_. It wasn’t long before she melted into it, closing her eyes and kissing Kotori back with earnest as she snaked her arms around Kotori’s back. The action seemed to have pleased Kotori who smiled against her lips before tugging at Nico’s bottom lip and sucking on it, causing Nico to part her lips in surprise. Nico felt Kotori’s tongue coax her mouth open, letting out a throaty groan when their tongues touched and began rubbing against the other’s roughly, their salvia mixing as they continued to kiss deeply.

Hands began to wander all over Nico’s upper body, coaxing small whimpers from the twin tailed girl. She felt confident fingers begin to unbutton her shirt, slipping the material away before she had the chance to protest, her bra joining her shirt on the floor shortly afterwards. Nico broke the kiss and instinctively brought her arms over chest, shivering as the cool air hit her nipples. Kotori was having none of that, she grasped her wrists and pulled them away, pinning them on either side of Nico’s body.

“Don’t hide yourself from me, Nico-chan. You’re beautiful." Purred Kotori, leaning over again to nibble on her earlobe. Kotori released Nico's wrists and slid both her hands up over her stomach until they reached Nico’s breasts, palming them before flicking her thumbs over the erect nipples. Nico cried out and looped her arms around Kotori’s neck for support. The way the ash haired girl was massaging them was driving Nico crazy, it felt so, so good.

Kotori dipped her head and took a nipple into her mouth, grazing over it with her teeth before sucking on them hard. Nico gasped sharply and tightened her grip around Kotori's neck. One hand continued to knead Nico’s other breast, while the other travelled south, to where Nico wanted her the most. The twin tailed girl dug her nails into Kotori’s back as she anticipated what Kotori would do next, she felt like she would pass out if she were made to wait any longer.

Finally, Kotori’s hand found its destination and she cupped Nico roughly through her underwear who hissed at the contact. She was absolutely soaked, and Kotori felt her own wetness begin to pool at the effect she was having on the older girl. Oh, all the things she wanted to do to her. Kotori’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of her panties and slid her fingers through Nico’s wetness.

“Oh, Nico-chan, you feel so amazing down here.” Moaned Kotori as she slide her fingers back and forth through her folds before finding her clit and pressing down on the bundle of nerves hard.

“Ah! I-Idiot! Don’t say such embarrassing things out loud.” Gasped Nico between moans. But all too soon, Kotori removed her hand from within her panties and took a few steps back, much to Nico’s utter disappointment. Who does she think she is? Getting her so worked up and stopping? The nerve of her.

“What do you think you’re doing? Finish what you started!” Demanded Nico, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

“Patience Nico-chan, good things come to those who wait.” She winked and smirked mischievously. Nico wanted to wipe that smirk off her face for making her so frustrated.

But what Kotori did next caused Nico’s jaw to disengage and drop straight to the floor. Locking eyes with Nico, Kotori licked her lips before she stuck her fingers into her mouth, sucking off Nico’s sticky juices. Nico continued to stare in disbelief as Kotori made a show of licking each finger before sliding them back into her mouth, moaning as she swirled her tongue around them. Once she had swallowed every last drop, she pulled her fingers back out with an audible pop.

It was the most erotic display that Nico had ever witnessed in her entire life and she couldn’t stop herself from drooling at the sight. If Nico wasn’t drenched before, she was sure as hell dripping right now. God, who knew Kotori had this brazen side to her. Nico never pegged her for the kinky type, but the younger girl was full of surprises today. But who was she to complain? Nico was enjoying this far more than she would care to admit.

“You taste so good, Nico-chan. I can’t wait to taste you straight from the source.” Groaned Kotori, as if she were about to come from the mere taste of Nico’s arousal alone. Nico felt her inner walls twitch at the statement. God, she never wanted anybody more than she wanted Kotori right now.

She watched as Kotori began unbuttoning her own shirt, slowly, too slow for Nico’s liking, as she sauntered back towards her seductively. Kotori reached round and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Nico couldn’t help but stare hungrily at Kotori’s modest chest, she made a move to touch them but her hands were promptly smacked away.

“Now, now, Nico-chan, no touching.” She waved her finger in front of Nico’s face disapprovingly.

“No fair, Kotori-chan”. Whined Nico, she so desperately wanted to run her hands all over Kotori’s flawless body, she fantasied and dreamed about it for months. Nico wanted to touch every single inch of her, to make her writhe in pleasure as she screamed out her name in ecstasy.

“I’ll let you have a turn, if you’re good.” She smiled innocently before dropping to her knees. Kotori wasn’t the angel of purity she made herself out to be. No, her innocent nature was all just an act she put up in front of her friends. Nico had been fooled but she loved that her initial impression of her had been proven so completely wrong, Kotori was a different person entirety and Nico was absolutely loving it. This was definitely a side of Kotori she could get used to, oh yes. A side that Kotori only showed to Nico and to her alone.

“Lift up your skirt.” Commanded Kotori. Nico obeyed, flipping up her skirt and holding it above her stomach. Kotori pressed her nose against her dampness, inhaling her musky scent before pulling back and caressing her inner thighs. She pushed Nico’s legs further apart, and began placing kisses all over her thighs, purposely avoiding where Nico ached to be touched.

“Please, Kotori-chan. Stop teasing me.” Nico was trembling at this point, she was so desperate with need, all rational thoughts were thrown out the window and she wanted nothing more than for Kotori to take her right there and then.

“Well, since you said please.” Giggled Kotori as she reached up and hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down excruciatingly slow, as if to torture her. Nico was dripping so much that she was practically gushing, twitching in both need and anticipation.

“My, somebody wants this.” Teased Kotori. She was felt a sense of pride knowing how much Nico needed her, how much she wanted her, just how much of an effect she had over the older girl. That knowledge only served to turn her on even more.

"It's your fault, idiot. Now you have to fix it." Any other time Nico would have been annoyed, but her mind was too far gone to make sense of anything.

Kotori smirked as slipped her soiled panties off and tossed them behind her. She moved her hands back over Nico’s thighs before grabbing her arse and squeezing roughly. Nico let out a struggled noise that was a cross between a yelp and a moan, her knees started to weaken and buckle uncontrollably. Kotori yanked her forwards and dove in, flattening her tongue against her soaked folds.

Nico unleashed a series of moans, chanting Kotori’s name over and over again as Kotori worked on her. With one hand holding Nico in place, Kotori brought up her other hand and began to tease her entrance. She felt Nico’s walls trying to pull her fingers in as she probed, she was so slick with need that she probably didn’t even need to start with one finger. Licking her way back up, Kotori sucked hard on Nico’s clit and plunged two fingers inside her, sliding them in with little to no resistance. Nico cried out, her hands clawing at the door, trying to find purchase that wasn’t there.

Nico’s moans grew louder which each thrust, with each swipe of Kotori’s hot wet tongue. It wasn’t long before pressure started to build in the pit of Nico’s stomach, she was close. As if sensing this, Kotori inserted another finger and pushed them as deep as they could go and curling them upwards in a come hither motion to press her against her g-spot, rubbing it hard. And that was all it took to push Nico over the edge, her orgasm crashing down in waves and hitting her at full force. Kotori continued to thrust her fingers, riding out her out climax until the convulsions ceased.

But Kotori wasn’t done with her yet. Giving Nico next to no time to recover, she pulled her fingers out, replaced them with her tongue and began to drill Nico with reckless abandon. Nico was moaning non-stop at this point and she was certain her knees would give out at any moment if Kotori continued to drive her into oblivion. She buried her fingers in Kotori’s stupidly gorgeous locks and pulled sharply, causing the younger to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Kotori rubbed her legs together, her own need becoming unbearable. Hearing Nico’s moans were turning her on to no end and she just couldn’t take it anymore. She reached down and pushed her panties aside before sliding two fingers into herself, groaning as her walls clutched around her fingers tightly. She began to finger herself at the same speed and pace as her tongue, driving them in as far as they could go.

Opening her eyes, Nico felt another impending orgasm and she took the chance to glance down at Kotori. But nothing prepared her for what she saw. _Holy fuck_. Kotori’s hand was buried deep inside herself but the scene proved to be too for Nico to handle and caused her brain to instantly short-circuit. That was it, she lost it. Nico climaxed again, hard, the waves hitting her over and over. Kotori pulled her tongue out and threw her head back, joining Nico as she screamed out her release. Nico’s knees finally gave out, and she collapsed to the floor beside Kotori who slumped against her chest in exhaustion. The both of them breathing heavily as they lingered in the afterglow of sex.

Nico leaned back against the door but noticed that Kotori’s hand still remained inside her panties. An idea struck her. She reached over, grabbed Kotori’s wrist and pulled them out. She stared at the glistering juices curiously before opening her mouth and sliding them inside. Kotori’s head snapped up, whimpering and blushing heavily as she felt Nico’s tongue sucking her release off of her fingers as if it were the most delicious candy to have ever graced her tastebuds.

“N-Nico-chan?” Nico finished licking her fingers and pulled them out, smirking.

“I needed to get a taste of you, it’s only fair.” Kotori was slightly embarrassed but giggled despite herself, crawling onto Nico’s lap and straddling her. She wrapped her arms around Nico’s neck and leaned in for another heated kiss. Nico parted her lips eagerly, welcoming her tongue and pushing against it with her own. She slid her fingers along Kotori's sides, earning a shiver as Nico caressed her. She reached Kotori's breasts and groped them firmly, relishing the feel of them. They were just as soft as she imagined them to be, if not better. The newly found lovers kissed until breathing became an issue, reluctantly pulling apart and leaving behind a string of salvia. But Nico wanted more, she needed more of Kotori. Nico ran her hands over the other girl’s arse before nudging Kotori's legs further apart and rubbing her through her panties.

"W-Wait, Nico-chan" But Kotori couldn't stop herself from moaning and grinding her hips against her hand to gain more friction.

"I think I earned my turn, wouldn't you agree?" Nico pressed harder for emphasises, drawing out another low moan from the younger girl. Kotori bit her lip and spread her legs even wider. Nico grinned, before pulling her panties aside and slipping in two fingers with ease.

"You feel so good, Kotori-chan, like my fingers could melt.” Nico latched onto Kotori's neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point before moving down to graze her teeth against her collarbone. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of the moaning girl. Kotori was producing all these delicious noises and Nico was absolutely reeling in it, she wanted to hear more of those noises. Nico captured Kotori's lips again, their tongues fought for dominance as they continued to kiss passionately. Kotori rocked her hips frantically against Nico's fingers in desperation, clawing at her back as she begged Nico to make her come.

Nico pressed her thumb against Kotori's clit sharply, earning her an animalistic groan from the younger girl as she climaxed, feeling Kotori's walls pulsing against her fingers. Kotori rested her head on Nico’s shoulder and hugged her weakly, exhaustion taking over. Nico pulled her fingers out, wiping them on her skirt before bringing her arms up and returning the embrace, holding her close. The older girl racked her fingers through Kotori's hair, who sighed contently at the sensation.

“See, that conversation wasn’t so pointless was it?” Joked Kotori, smiling.

Nico laughed. “You’ve got that right. But we should probably get going.”

“Can we stay like this for just a little bit longer?” Kotori nuzzled her face against Nico’s neck.

“Sure. Who can resist spending extra time with the great Nico-nii.” Kotori lifted her head and giggled, shoving Nico back playfully.

“I’m your girlfriend now, after all.” She said, suddenly shy.

Nico’s heart skipped a beat, a warm fuzzy feeling rising up from within her chest. She reached up and caressed Kotori’s cheek before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

“I am honoured to be your girlfriend, Kotori-chan. I promise to take good care of you.” She took hold of Kotori’s hand and kissed the back of it. Kotori was overcome with joy. She choked back tears as she leaned forward and pressed their noses together affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this, I'm sure of it.


End file.
